Berserker
by BonneNuit
Summary: Kenpachi is a berserker intent on claiming his mate Ichigo. This is a continuation of Flaming Orange Rose's story Wolf Pelt. KenpachixIchigo not for the faint of heart. Non-con, dub-con, consensual sex. yaoi-AllxIchigo
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Kenpachi x Ichigo all x Ichigo**

**This is a sequel to the one shot written by Flaming Orange Rose about a berserker Kenpachi claiming Ichigo as his mate. It picks up immediately where it left off. There is rape in this story. Clearly labeled. And I say directly below I don't condone it. I'm not sure I can make this any clearer. It even says so in the summary.  
**

**I don't own Bleach or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off of writing this story. I also don't condone any of the actions in this story. **

**Contains: Yaoi, sex, rape, molestation, etc…**

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- as always, thank you very much!**

Berserker: Part 1

When Kenpachi came out of the darkness that enveloped him, he saw the corpses of the dead hunters strewn about him. The wounds from the shots he received had already healed over from the berserk he went into which made him impervious to harm. His mate was still gone, which made him throw back his head and howl in rage. His pelt was also with his mate, however, so at least there was some of him with his mate.

He set about tracking his mate back to the village. Normally he wouldn't care about the person he chose to fuck when he went into his lust, but this one was different. Just the thought of mounting him made Kenpachi want to bare his teeth and claim him.

They must not have expected him to live through it and track them back because they made no effort to conceal their way back to the village. It must have been close enough by for them to hear his mate's screams and it was easy to follow the disturbed ground and foliage back to the village.

His mate must have been injured badly from the claiming and mounting Kenpachi so generously gave him because every so often he would come across blood as well. When he did he would crouch down and inhale it eagerly, darting his tongue out to lap up what he could. What a delicious male he was. He was definitely one that Kenpachi planned to keep around to slake his lust.

…

Starrk tried to set Ichigo down as gently as he could on the bed in the healer's tent, still wrapped in the berserker's pelt. His eye twitched at the sight and he tried to slip it out from underneath him, but despite his carefulness, Ichigo let out a sharp yelp and arched his back, whimpering painfully while trembling. Starrk sucked in a breath and tried not to think about the mess in between the lithe man's thighs and stepped aside to let the healer do his job.

Grimmjow and Nnoitra stood just inside the door of the tent, their eyes riveted on Ichigo's body. The healer did something that made Ichigo cry out in protest and they cringed. Starrk gestured for them to leave the tent and they did so with Starrk immediately behind him.

"It was a berserker, wasn't it?" Grimmjow asked immediately and Starrk's eyes flashed.

"Yes," he said simply and Nnoitra let out a low growl.

"Did ya see the fucking mess he is in? That bastard didn't just fuck him, he ripped him in half!"

"Yeah, we saw, we were there too, remember?" Grimmjow snapped grouchily and ran a hand through his bright blue hair. "Fucking beat him up real good, too… I don't get it. After Ichi was unconscious there, wouldn't be any point, right? He could have just taken what he wanted."

"Berserkers don't think about things like that," Starrk muttered and neither of them wisely said anything about how Starrk knew how they thought.

"Do ya think…" Nnoitra hesitated and scowled. "Do ya think they will still have Ichi-pet partake in Beltane this year? It's usually for guys going after girls, but I know that the chief was thinking about changing his status cuz of the men who want to court him."

"It depends if he is well enough by then… and even if he is, he might be too…" Starrk trailed off as he tried to think of an appropriate word.

"Ya think Ichi-pet will be scared of letting another guy fuck 'im?" Nnoitra asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah," Starrk muttered with a shrug. Grimmjow huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What if we all promise to be _really _gentle and careful when we catch him?" Grimmjow said hopefully.

"Don't ask me, it's up to Ichigo and the chief," Starrk said with a frown. It was only a few weeks off and Starrk didn't think that Ichigo would be ready, but he was also one of the men who planned on mating Ichigo. Maybe Ichigo would be able to recover better if he mated with one of the strong hunters and helped erase the berserker bond.

…

Kenpachi hunkered outside of the village as his excellent hearing picked up the conversation the three men were having about his mate. He learned that his name was Ichigo, not that it particularly mattered. He also learned that his timing was impeccable when it came to mating with Ichigo because any later than these other males would have done so.

The thought made Kenpachi seethe with rage. He felt the want and need to claim and mark Ichigo again so they would know how he belonged to. It also made him angry at the thought of his mate _letting_ them do so. His bared his teeth and his lips curled into a snarl. Stupid little slut. He belonged to Kenpachi now, no one else.

It was getting dark now and almost time for Kenpachi to strike. Soon they would send hunters to find out the status of the others and Kenpachi would have barely enough time to slip into the tent and grab his mate before escaping. He needed to find a nice cave for them to spend the summer in and they would gorge themselves on meat. The extra food would make his mate more fertile so Kenpachi could breed him. The one day of the year was coming up soon in which males could get with child and Kenpachi didn't intend to let it pass.

Darkness came and Kenpachi crept stealthily into the tent where the healer was still working on his mate. The man didn't even notice when Kenpachi entered and he was furious to see that his hand was in between Ichigo's legs. He grabbed the man's skull with one hand and squeezed. It caved in under the strength of his hands and blood gushed out from underneath it as the healer fell, dead.

Ichigo was half-conscious and feverish. His body trembled and although some of his wounds were taken care of, blood still caked his inner thighs. Kenpachi's pelt was underneath him, to the berserker's delight. The idiots hadn't known to wrap it around him like they should.

He moved to go pick his mate up and the brown eyes blinked at him weakly in recognition. He let out a low whine that made Kenpachi frown. Now that he wasn't in his blood lust anymore he was more in tune with his mate's needs and hurts.

He scooped his mate up despite the whimpered protests and crept out of the tent just as silently and unseen as he had before. A lot of the villagers went to go investigate the absent hunters so it was easy for him to leave the village with his now unconscious mate in his arms.

He was certain that they had many good trackers, so the first thing he did was to go to the river. It was nearing the end of April so it wasn't too cold, but he looked forward to heating his mate's skin up afterward. His mate wasn't a weakling anyway; despite him passing out during Kenpachi's punishment he dealt for allowing a wolf to mark him. It didn't matter if he didn't know he was Kenpachi's at the time… he was all the same, so there would be no excuses.

The berserker held Ichigo clear of the water the best that he could, draped on a log that he floated along beside him. One of the tricks Kenpachi used was swimming upstream instead of down, which was what they would expect. Nobody except for him with his monstrous strength could pull it off.

Ichigo was still shivering, but the cool water was probably helping his fever, although one extreme to another probably wasn't good for him.

They got out a couple of miles upstream in a rocky area so if they managed to track them it would be harder to do so. Kenpachi wrapped the pelt tightly around Ichigo once more and carried him in his arms as he swiftly ran through the forest, flying through the trees with his excellent night vision. His mate was beginning to stir, and he knew he had to find a place to mount him again before they continued on again. He needed to be dominated once more so that he would put up less of a fight and obey his master.

He searched a hilly area and found an abandoned cave devoid of any previous occupants. It would keep them hidden and safe from interruptions at least. It was only temporary, though.

He unwrapped the wolf pelt from his mate's body and examined it once more in the dark. The river water had washed away most of the blood so his mate's body was clean once more. He licked his lips as he eyed the wounds he made earlier that helped mark Ichigo as his.

His mate was waking up now, shifting around and making noises. Kenpachi grinned in the dark as he saw him reach blindly around in confusion to try and figure out what was going on.

Kenpachi growled low in the back of his throat to let his mate know he was there. The slender yet muscular orange haired man froze and swallowed thickly. The musky scent hit his nose and he knew who it was immediately.

"No!" He cried out and scrambled away against the wall. Kenpachi snarled at the idea that his mate thought he had a choice. He grabbed him by the ankles and yanked him back toward Kenpachi. He flipped Ichigo on his stomach and spread Ichigo's ass apart with his hands to taste his mate's entrance. It tasted metallic from the blood, but Kenpachi couldn't find any traces of anyone else taking his mate so he was satisfied for the moment.

"P-please stop!" Ichigo sobbed as Kenpachi positioned himself behind Ichigo, his heavy erect cock rubbing against his entrance. "No- ack!" His protests turned into a shriek as he was roughly penetrated, his body being torn apart yet again.

"Heh heh heh…" Kenpachi chuckled to himself in pleasure as he fucked his mate. He was so tight even though Kenpachi mounted him just a little while ago. His body remembered its master at least, and spasmed around him pleasurably.

"HURTS!" Ichigo sobbed out as he wounds were ripped open once more and blood slicked his passage for the thrusts.

"You're getting wet for me," the berserker growled in pleasure and raked his nails down Ichigo's back, opening the wounds he put there before. Ichigo cried out and tried to crawl out from underneath Kenpachi when his hand were no longer on Ichigo's hips, which made Kenpachi slip out of him. It was only a slight reprieve because a second later Kenpachi had grabbed his hair and yanked him back painfully. He back handed him sharply across the face, making his jaw ache fiercely, before he was yanked onto the berserker's lap.

Ichigo whined and clawed at Kenpachi's chest as he was penetrated once more in a single thrust. Kenpachi's mouth sealed over his throat and his teeth dug in painfully. His own pathetic attempts to scratch and push Kenpachi away were ignored as he was bounced up and down enthusiastically.

"Ahhnnn…" Ichigo moaned as he slumped against Kenpachi with tears in his eyes and his exhausted body giving out on him. Kenpachi seemed to enjoy it, however, and he rewarded Ichigo with long licks delivered to his face. Ichigo trying to evade them only made Kenpachi angrier. He fisted Ichigo's bright orange hair and jerked his head back to bare the creamy neck. Kenpachi licked over his pulse point and growled at the taste of him. He dug his teeth in and almost purred with delight when his mate's sweet blood gushed into his mouth.

Ichigo whimpered at the pain and tried to move his hips away again from the rough penetration. Again and again and again. The berserker never seemed to stop. He had Ichigo on his back now, the rocks of the cave digging into his skin as he was pistoned into. He just wanted it to stop…

He blinked as he saw light coming in from the boulder Kenpachi rolled in front of the cave. Ichigo was a fast runner, one of the fastest in the village. If he managed to get away from Kenpachi, he might be able to get back to the village for help. They had held him off once, they could do it again. The only problem would be moving the boulder… but now with the sun giving them more light, Ichigo could see a log in the cave. He could use it for leverage to move the boulder.

Without hesitation, Ichigo butted his head hard against Kenpachi's, right against his nose. Kenpachi reeled back and Ichigo jabbed the palm of his hand into it as well. Kenpachi was still conscious and barely even injured, however, and Ichigo needed to more damage. It was enough to get Ichigo off of him, however, and once he was on his feet he used those strong legs of his to kick the berserker in the crotch.

He didn't waste any time in grabbing the log and a rock. He jammed one end of the stick under the large bolder and used the rock like a teeter totter. He threw all of his muscle and body weight into it and hoped for it to just work- it did. His adrenaline fueled him and within moments the boulder had rolled enough for Ichigo to fit through.

Kenpachi grabbed his arm. Ichigo's heart plummeted and he kicked and screamed as a very pissed berserker dragged him back in. He threw Ichigo hard against the opposite wall, making Ichigo cry out in pain as he most certainly bruised his ribs. Kenpachi rolled the boulder back in place easily and snapped the log he used in half.

Even in the dim light of the cave, Ichigo could see that Kenpachi's eyes had turned red as the burned with blood lust.

"W-wait, please don't, you wouldn't kill your mate, would you?" Ichigo asked pleadingly as he tried to get to his feet but collapsed when pain jutted up his spine.

Kenpachi back handed him, making his head snap to the side. He grabbed Ichigo by the hair and lifted him into the air just so he could punch him hard in the stomach. The air whooshed out of Ichigo and he made a choked gasp at the pain.

Then he was dropped to the ground. Kenpachi was so mad that he couldn't even speak. His mate had tried to _leave _him. Kenpachi didn't mind that he tried to fight back; in fact it kind of turned him on to know that his mate was so strong, but him trying to actually escape was unacceptable. Why didn't his mate understand that he was Kenpachi's?

He spread his mate's legs wide open and grinned at the scared expression on his face. He didn't bother with preparation of anything as he thrust into Ichigo. Ichigo screamed long and loud in absolute agony. His body was so raw and sore he thought he would never heal. Not if the berserker kept going at him like this.

Ichigo whimpered and turned his head to the side, trying to curl up but not being able to because Kenpachi wouldn't allow it. When the berserker finally cummed inside of him it burned- it hurt so badly that Ichigo thought he was going to die. He wished he could pass out like he did last time, but he didn't.

"Mate," the berserker grunted and bit down on Ichigo's neck and making him scream again. He clawed at the berserker's chest and tried to push him away, but it was futile. "My mate…"

He lapped at the blood, licking his way down Ichigo's body. He frowned when he realized that his mate hadn't come. He looked up at his mate who had his eyes squeezed shot and was biting his lower lip. Stupid mate. Idiotic, weak, stupid mate. Perfect, beautiful mate.

He licked his mate's cock and nuzzled it until it began to harden. Ichigo moaned and shifted, trying to push Kenpachi's head away. Kenpachi did move away, but only to dip lower. His rough hands stroked Ichigo quickly and harshly. Ichigo was in pain just from that, but it didn't stop him from being erect. That was probably partially because his tongue was doing things to Ichigo's entrance that was very, very dirty.

His voice was taken from him as the berserker cleaned him of the blood and his own orgasm. It pushed and pushed at Ichigo until he finally came with a sob of humiliation. The berserker pulled away only to grab Ichigo's air and yank him down. He wasn't thinking of- oh hell no. His mouth was forced open and Kenpachi's musky scent consumed all of his senses.

"Clean me up," he demanded and forced Ichigo's head all the way down, choking him and making him gag even though he wasn't hard again, yet. "You passed out on me last time, bitch, and you won't this time."

Ichigo swallowed around his organ which was quickly becoming engorged once more. He furrowed his brow and whimpered, trying to pull away, but Kenpachi held his head down. He forced Ichigo to move his head up and down, pushing past Ichigo's limits and making is almost impossible for him to breath.

The only good thing about it was that he came much quicker than before, filling Ichigo's mouth with the disgusting, bitter fluid which made Ichigo want to throw up all over again.

He threw Ichigo away from him and did his pants up again. Ichigo flinched when Kenpachi grabbed for him, making Kenpachi frown.

"Listen, mate," Kenpachi growled and grabbed him by the hair to pull him up to a standing position. "I'm your master and you do everything I fucking say, you got that? I own you."

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, not mate," Ichigo spat, "I don't know who the fuck you are, but there is no way I'm ever going to do anything you say. My suitors are going to find me soon and when they do they're going to kill you and-"

Kenpachi back handed him again, and it really fucking hurt. "NOBODY WILL HAVE YOU BUT ME! You are MY mate and no one else's. MINE! Kenpachi Zaraki's. I will kill anyone who tries to take you from me!"

Ichigo spat in his face. Kenpachi looked enraged for a second, and then he crushed their mouths together. Ichigo grimaced and whimpered, turning his head from side to side trying to escape it. Kenpachi bit at his lips and his tongue hard enough to draw blood. But when he forced his tongue inside to taste him it was Ichigo's turn to bite down.

Kenpachi pulled away with a grin. "Feisty," he grunted and grabbed Ichigo's bare ass tightly, massaging the muscles with his large hands. "Stop tempting me or we are never going to leave."

He let go of Ichigo, but only to grab his pelt and wrap it around Ichigo again. Ichigo looked positively miserable as he tried to struggle and get away from it and him. "Just let me go! You got what you wanted! So just leave me the fuck alone!"

Kenpachi was confused by Ichigo's resistance. He had marked his mate and claimed him, then wrapped him in his pelt for protection. Why wasn't he willing? He growled low in the back of his throat and fought the urge to claim his mate again. Instead he threw his mate over his shoulder and pushed the boulder to the side with one hand. He wanted to cover a lot of miles today. He wanted to find a more permanent cave so that his mate would feel more relaxed and comfortable for when they bred.

He didn't scent any of the villagers on the wind and his instincts told him it was safe so he moved through the forest with speed rather than stealth in mind. He already knew where he was going. It was a cave he had been to before and had stayed with Yachiru there many times.

Yachiru. The thought of her made him angry. Once his mate was bred and full of soon-to-be siblings he would go and get his pup. She belonged with him and he knew that she would adore his mate. The thought made him falter his running and his mated squirmed, hoping to get down, but Kenpachi started back up again.

He was going to finish that thought with 'she would adore his mate as much as he did.' He felt things for his mate. He was attracted to him more than he was ever attracted to anyone. He had found a mate that he was going to pair with for all future ruts for mating season and berserker-trances. However, he only treated his mate like a fuck. He took his mate roughly and made him bleed and hurt and cry… so did he adore his mate?

It was a thought that kept him busy thinking while he ran. He stopped occasionally to let Ichigo to drink and piss, but that was all. He didn't feed his mate because fasting before Beltane and then letting him gorge on food would increase his fertility. Kenpachi fully intended to get his mate full of child and he didn't care what Ichigo thought about it.

**LINE**

**It was getting pretty long, so I had to cut it off there. I haven't decided how it's going to end yet, but it definitely won't be a simple ending. **

**But I wanted to get this up on Beltane, since it's going to be an important part of this story. Give me some heads up on whether you want Ichigo to have a happy ending with Kenpachi, or maybe one of the other semes if they end up rescuing him, or maybe he's going to have an angsty ending… let me know!**

**I accept anon reviews and will reply to them, but please don't take advantage of this to flame. I want to continue to accept them, but I don't like dealing with flames. If you have an opinion, then have the guts to at least sign in to do it. I'm saying this again because apparently ppl can't read. I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE and it's clearly labeled as rape in both the summary and before the story begins. I don't take ppl seriously if you can't stand behind your beliefs enough to log in. If you really feel that way, then own up to it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Anon Review replies- Tenshi: Well I will be writing three different endings for it, so you will see ;)

blackbleedingrose539: lol, I will definitely be continuing this story!

kitteninthemoonlight: I got so many varied responses and suggestions that were all so good I just decided to write three different endings =D

Dot: This isn't an 'Ichigo falling in love with his rapist' story... even the 'happy' ending would be a bit dark. Plus I think falling in love with the rapist is a bit cliche so I wanted to put my own spin on it. But thank you for your support! =)

Bon-Bon Baby: Not exactly like a werewolf... but that's kind of important to the later plot, so I won't say too much! Oh, and about the TyrxIchigo one shot. I am more familiar with Greek gods than Norse which is why I wanted to use them, but I didn't want to change Tyr's name, that's all!

ktay: haha, Kenpachi as a pimp... argh! My eyes!

Uindo: You will see ;) In two of the ending Ichigo will end up with Kenpachi, but one of them is going to be very angsty.

Jasminrt: One of the ending will be a StarrkxIchigo.

Hollow way: None of my endings (all three of them) will be sappy. This is a dark fic and definitely leans on the 'hurt' more than the 'comfort.'

Mushu: That's an important part of the story that will be brought up, and a few ppl guessed already =D I think you will enjoy the StarrkxIchigo ending, then.

Velveteen rabbit: Don't worry, even a 'happy' ending with Kenpachi isn't going to be fluffy and sunshine and daisies... this is a dark story and the ending will reflect that.

Cuteuke: I always feel bad about Ichi, but I quickly get over it =3

NotImpressed: Right, you didn't sign in to insult me which means you don't actually care enough about your opinion to stand behind it. Reviewing anonymously to actually review the story is one thing because I adore my anon reviewers as well as my normal reviewers, but being a jerk in anon reviews is an entirely different story. I give LOTS of warning in this story and even have a warning in the summary that this contains rape. I don't condone rape or force ppl to read this story so yours complaints are unwarranted.

Toraus: Thank you =D

**When I say that there is going to be RAPE in this story, what I mean is that Kenpachi is going to fuck Ichigo without Ichigo's consent. Ichigo may **_**physically **_**be forced to like some of it, but it is still rape. I DO NOT CONDONE RAPE! Holy shit, I cannot believe that some people think because I write stories about rape it means that I am okay with it happening in real life- FALSE. That is seriously messed up. Rape is NOT a good thing; this is just make believe, okay? If you have problems separating reality and fantasy, please don't read this story, and leave it alone for those who like it. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun- Say thankee-sai! For those who can tell me where I got that WITHOUT googling for it, I will write you an uke Ichigo one shot =D**

Berserker: Part 2

It was nightfall before they reached the cave. It was in the perfect location which was close to water and the forest was full of animals. The opening to the cave wasn't very large although the cavern itself was. It was connected to two other caverns, one of which that had an underground river running through it. The other was great for storing food because it was cold and would make it spoil slower.

It had apparently not been discovered by anyone else, human or animal since he had been gone. His small storage of dried meat was still there as well as the many skins he used to keep warm in the winter. There were drawings on the wall that Yachiru did, mostly of him and her, killing animals or people.

He wanted to take his mate again. The pheromones he was releasing were intoxicating, but his mate hadn't healed yet. He was also shaking and a little cold from wearing nothing but Kenpachi's wolf pelt all day in the dreary weather. Kenpachi didn't start a fire because he didn't want to risk giving away his position before he was fully prepared to handle those who wanted Ichigo back.

He was also more than frustrated that their bond hadn't taken yet. He assumed it as because his mate hadn't cum at the same time he did. So Kenpachi went about the preparations to get his mate to be more…comfortable. He covered him in animal skins to get him warm and gave him a little bit, but not too much meat. He fed it to him directly instead of letting Ichigo feed himself.

"I can do it!" Ichigo growled in irritation and tried to take it from him, but Kenpachi wouldn't let him. After awhile Ichigo gave up and let him. Kenpachi held him in his lap so Ichigo was facing him and put the dried meat in between his teeth to give it to him. Ichigo could feel and see the erection Kenpachi was sporting, but didn't comment on it.

He brought the water to Ichigo instead of making him go get it. Ichigo swallowed it hesitantly, not really sure why Kenpachi was acting like this. So far he had seemed only intent on hurting his mate and- fuck, was Ichigo calling himself Kenpachi's mate now, too? Like hell he was!

Ichigo squirmed in the surprisingly comfortable bed of skin. Ichigo was so tired and he just wanted to sleep, but that was almost impossible with the berserker lying there beside him. He was flush up against Ichigo's back, both of them completely naked. He was also nuzzling Ichigo's hair and lapping at his throat and whatever other flesh was easy to reach.

Ichigo's breath quickened as Kenpachi reached around to find his cock. He palmed it surprisingly gently, cupping his balls and dancing his fingers along Ichigo's length. It actually felt good, and Ichigo furrowed his brow at the thought. This was a fucking berserker; there was no way in hell he was going to willingly let this man do anything to him.

Fingers nudged at his mouth. Ichigo tried to keep them clamped shut, but Kenpachi growled dangerously. "This is for you, not me. So open your fucking mouth."

Ichigo opened his mouth. The fingers were clean from bringing the water to Ichigo earlier. They were long and thick and the nails were sharp. Ichigo wasn't sure that he wanted to be prepared by those things… but then again, it probably wasn't as bad as not being prepared.

He whimpered when the fingers prodded his entrance and nudged inside. Kenpachi sucked on the bite mark he had made earlier and stretched Ichigo apart, minding his nails to make sure he didn't scratch Ichigo. He was still very tight, but once Kenpachi started to open him up it wasn't quite as bad. Perhaps he wouldn't tear him this time.

He removed the fingers and rolled Ichigo onto his stomach, making him stiffen. "Ken-Kenpachi, wait," Ichigo pleaded and Kenpachi felt a thrill go through him of his name on his mate's lips. "Please don't!"

He ignored the protests, however, and remembered to use his saliva to cover his erection in it and then pressed in. Ichigo cried out and wiggled around, fighting against the pain and Kenpachi himself. It was different this time though, Kenpachi continued to stroke his erection and thrust in and out of him without the primal violence he had before.

It felt good.

Kenpachi nudged at the bite wound with his nose and licked at it so forcefully that he started to open it once more. He huffed in irritation that his mate bled so easily and cleaned up the blood dutifully while his mate squirmed underneath him. He seemed to enjoy Kenpachi stroking him so he continued to do it although he longed to take his hand back in order to use both of them to grip Ichigo's hips.

He began to lose control again and got rougher and rougher with his thrusts. His mate whimpered but his cock throbbed in the berserker's hand so he decided it wasn't hurting Ichigo too much. He gnawed on Ichigo's shoulder while carefully not breaking the skin and tried to aim for the angle that made Ichigo moan in that pleasurable way.

He could feel the height of his sex coming and his mate began to breathe faster as well. He also felt the bond trying to catch, too. It was like it was feeling Ichigo's defenses and trying to find just the right part to grab a hold of and never let go.

Now Kenpachi was trying to hold back coming, waiting for just the right time when Ichigo came as well. He pumped Ichigo faster in frustration because he couldn't really fuck him like he longed to do now. He cupped Ichigo's balls and gave them a light squeeze, and then finally Ichigo was cuming.

His mate clenched around him and Kenpachi came as well, groaning gruffly at the clenching heat around him. His mate was breathing harshly and through the new bond Kenpachi could feel shame. It made him confused. Why was his mate ashamed of being with Kenpachi? If anything he should be proud because Kenpachi was such a strong mate.

He raised his hand to his mouth and licked up his mate's cum. It was thinner than it was in the beginning, but that was to be expected. He pulled out of his mate without care and he could sense the echo of pain in his mate's head. It wasn't that he actually felt the pain; it was just that he was aware that his mate felt it.

He pushed off the animal skins so he didn't feel so stifled and smothered and got to work cleaning his mate. Ichigo moaned and writhed at the sensation, trying to muffle his whimpers when Kenpachi tested the damage with his fingers. He felt the echo of it in his head and he frowned. He couldn't figure out if he wanted to hurt his mate more just to get him to make those noises or if he didn't want to sense his pain. It wasn't like Kenpachi actually felt it.

This time Kenpachi didn't make Ichigo clean him up as well. Ichigo was already falling asleep and there would be really no point to it. So he did it himself and then covered them both with the skins, then spooned against Ichigo. He was going to make damn certain that Ichigo wasn't going to escape from him in the night. Yeah, that was what he was doing.

When Ichigo woke up he was sore and achy and there was a hard cock pressed up against him. He wanted to at least shift around and stretch, but the berserker's arms were wrapped around him firmly and securely. He also had to take a piss.

Ichigo tried to squirm carefully out of Kenpachi's arms, but in a second Kenpachi was awake and growled.

"Trying to escape again?" Kenpachi said dangerously and Ichigo grew frantic.

"No! I just had to go piss!" It was strange, but Ichigo felt like he could sense Kenpachi's anger, in some way he couldn't explain.

Kenpachi felt the truth through their bond and relaxed slightly. He stood up with Ichigo still in his arms, but had to put him down to roll the boulder to the side which blocked the mouth of the cave. It was much bigger than the last one and he needed both arms to move it.

He wouldn't leave Ichigo alone even when he had to get rid of his body's waste, which was both frustrating and embarrassing to Ichigo. Kenpachi did, however, give him privacy by turning around. It wouldn't do Ichigo any good to try and escape, anyway.

When Ichigo was finished he was promptly thrown over Kenpachi's shoulder and carried to a lake and thrown in. Ichigo sputtered and gasped as he broke the surface. The water wasn't too cold, but he wasn't expecting it. Kenpachi dove in after him, so Ichigo decided it wasn't some sort of sick torture that Kenpachi had devised.

Instead he was held firmly against Kenpachi as he was scrubbed roughly down with Kenpachi's hands and dunked under without warning to scrub his hair. Ichigo coughed when he came back up, but Kenpachi didn't care. Ichigo didn't really mind it until two fingers were jammed inside of him and scraped against his inner walls.

Once more he was struggling to get away while Kenpachi held him still and growled in his ear. His head felt weird, like he was feelings things that weren't his own feelings. As pained and scared as he was, there was a sense of elation within him. But it wasn't like he was actually feeling it, it was like he was sensing it in a distant, out of body sort of way.

Kenpachi wanted to mount his mate again. He could feel Beltane pressing close at hand and it made him even hornier. When the time came, he wouldn't let Ichigo rest at all. He would take him constantly without even pulling out. His mate would be very happy once he found out about the pup growing inside of him and together they would search for Yachiru. Then their family would be complete.

The Berserker nuzzled his mate's wet hair and removed his fingers only to replace them with his cock. Ichigo whined into his ear and raked his nails down Kenpachi's back as he was swiftly penetrate. Kenpachi huffed and gave a reprimanding nip to his mate's neck for the slight pain. It only took him a moment to realize that part of it was his awareness of Ichigo's pain.

"'Owww…" Ichigo mumbled and shifted to cling tighter to Kenpachi. His feet couldn't reach at this depth and he was too tired to tread water. "Hurrrrtttsss…"

"Why are you so weak!?" Kenpachi snarled in aggravation. He was frustrated that every time he did something to his mate, he hurt him. It was obviously all Ichigo's fault, and he damn well better stop it, because the echoing pain made it hard for Kenpachi to concentrate. He felt the need to soothe his mate and stop the pain rather than inflict it, while his erection begged to differ.

So he ignored his mate's pain and thrust madly inside of the oranget, using the water to making the penetration smoother than before. He brushed the pleasure spot in Ichigo and grinned broadly when his mate shrieked in not-pain and felt it through their bond. Satisfied with his mate once more, Kenpachi rewarded him by kissing his lips lightly and then stroking his erection.

This seemed to make Ichigo even more distressed, but Kenpachi could tell that it wasn't harming him. At least not physically. He moaned and writhed and gasped at Kenpachi's actions which made Kenpachi even happier. When Ichigo cummed, Kenpachi did as well from the tight heat clenching around him.

Kenpachi lapped at Ichigo's lips, not quite kissing him, but close. Ichigo didn't say anything against it and Kenpachi cleaned him up again dutifully. Ichigo sniffled and rest his cheek on Kenpachi's shoulder. Kenpachi stared down at him in confusion as he felt the hurt and anxiety. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around his mate and held him securely as he got out of the lake. He simply sat down on a bolder on the edge to dry in the sun and waited for his mate to do… something.

But he didn't do anything. Kenpachi was confused by his feelings of shame, hurt and anxiety and wanted them to go away. His mate needed something like comfort and Kenpachi wasn't sure how to give it. Feelings like that weren't worth anything to Kenpachi. Anger, energy, lust, power- these were things Kenpachi could understand, not tears and hurt.

It made him angry. Without pausing to think about it he dealt with his mate the only way he knew how, the only way he had ever done it with Ichigo.

Ichigo screamed shrilly as Kenpachi lifted him up and pushed him down. They had just had sex so he was somewhat stretched, but it didn't help the pain. Kenpachi whispered in his ear as the wolf-man's hands forced his hips to rock and twist. Ichigo was startled by the fact that Kenpachi spoke rather than made mindless noises to get across his pleasure or displeasure.

Kenpachi told him about his plans to get him 'full with child' and how much he loved being in Ichigo's 'tight heat' and how Ichigo 'was all his' and he would kill anyone who tried to take him away. Ichigo preferred the mindless noises to this.

The way Kenpachi made his body move was horrifyingly pleasurable. Once he got over the initial pain that Kenpachi inflicted, he realized it didn't hurt as bad as his first time. Still hurt, but the rocking and the way Kenpachi slid him over his cock at a certain angle made him go wild with need.

He heard someone whimper and sob wantonly and realized it was him. "Oh god, 'Pachi, feels so good, theretherethereTHERE!" It was embarrassing how fast he would cum when Kenpachi put in actual effort to make him feel good.

They were dirty, again, but Kenpachi simply pressed him to lie flat on the boulder and feasted on his entrance. The bolder reminded Ichigo of the first time Kenpachi took Ichigo, which wasn't a pleasant thought. It was such agony compared to now; it was like getting your arm ripped off versus a mosquito bite.

Kenpachi thrust his tongue in and scraped his teeth against the puckered hole, making Ichigo yelp and arch his back. Without even knowing it, Ichigo's hands buried themselves in Kenpachi's hair and encouraged him to stay there. Ichigo panted and twisted his hips, moaning and whimpering when Kenpachi cleaned up his genitals as well.

Then it was his turn. He was pushed onto his knees in the dirt and he knelt eye level with Kenpachi's cock with Kenpachi sitting down. Ichigo knew better than to wait for Kenpachi to force him to do it. That would be much more unpleasant. Therefore Ichigo hesitantly cleaned Kenpachi up.

The taste didn't bother Ichigo as much as the scent. Up close Ichigo could smell his musky pheromone scent even clearer even though they just got cleaned up. It wasn't a bad smell, but it made Ichigo quiver and want to smell more. That was not normal. No fucking way.

Kenpachi grew erect under Ichigo's licks that drove him wild with their gentles and sometimes nuzzling. It felt so damn good, but Kenpachi was being driven insane. It was too damn much for him to bear. He didn't take it out on Ichigo's ass this time, but instead guided Ichigo by the chin to open more. He grabbed his erection and nudged against those plump lips which begged to be ravaged.

Since Ichigo already knew it was coming he felt a little prepared for it, at least. He still choked when Kenpachi abruptly pushed his head down and he was forced to deep throat. He gagged and automatically swallowed around him, making Kenpachi shudder and clench at his hair.

Despite Ichigo taking as much of it as he could, there were still several inches left. Ichigo timidly reached a hand up and stroked that extra bit of exposed skin. Kenpachi groaned and Ichigo relaxed a little as he was not forced to take more. He wiggled his tongue against the underside of 'Pachi's cock and swallowed the excess saliva in his mouth to let Kenpachi slide from his mouth.

Kenpachi looked murderous at the action, but Ichigo quickly swallowed the head of his cock. He was uncut, so Ichigo had to push back the foreskin to properly get at the head. He lapped at the skin underneath and pressed his tongue against the slit already leaking precum. Ichigo realized he was actually enjoying pleasuring Kenpachi a few moments before he came. He automatically swallowed the cum and tried not to wrinkle his nose at the taste.

Ichigo rested his head on Kenpachi's thigh, trying hard not to throw up when Kenpachi picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Ichigo didn't bother to fight it and simple wiggled to try and find a position that didn't make his stomach hurt even more. Kenpachi grunted and let him slip down so he was held in his arms instead. Ichigo held his tongue from the anger he felt and simply scowled instead.

He was only set down twice- once for Kenpachi to open the entrance to the cave and secondly to drop him on the numerous animal skins. Then Kenpachi turned to leave and Ichigo panicked.

"Where are you going!?" Ichigo said before he could stop himself.

Kenpachi grunted and turned to look at the oranget. He felt the panic and fear his mate's felt through their bond and was confused by it. He hated being confused.

"I'm going hunting, so you can eat and be more fertile for Beltane," Kenpachi said bluntly and Ichigo's eyes widened. "I'll be back soon."

Ichigo thought that it was just sex talk before when Kenpachi mentioned him with a pup, but apparently he was very serious. Beltane was no laughing matter. It was a very powerful time of the year for conceiving young and was used to make even males pregnant with the magic of it. Back at the village some of the other guys talked about Ichigo participating in the female aspect of it as well, but it looked like he was going to be here with Kenpachi instead.

In the village on Beltane, the males (or dominant females) went on The Hunt for the females (or submissive males). The females would run into the forest and the males would chase after them. Whoever caught the female or male they wanted was allowed to mate with each other. It meant different things to different people. For some it meant a quick fuck that felt amazing. For others like Ichigo, it would signify a life long bond that would not be taken lightly, as well as possible pregnancy.

Once Ichigo actually considered it because the idea of his own family made him happy, but now all he felt was fear and apprehension.

**LINE**

**Alright, as some of you guys may already know, I will be writing three alternative endings for this fic. One ending will be bad, and two will be happy (At least somewhat.) The end pairing for one bad and one happy ending will be KenpachixIchigo like I originally intended. The happy one will be StarrkxIchigo. I don't want to give out specifics, but I will tell you that the bad/unhappy ending is the one that I originally intended to write because it's what I imagined, and I felt that the original author intended as well. However I see so many possibilities to take with this that I felt three alternate endings would be doable, too.**

**Please give me your opinion on this matter!**


	3. Chapter 3 FIN

Review Replies- Sophie: I will be writing one where it's a bit happier, but this one is a bit angsty...

Bon Bon Baby: Don't worry, it's not discontinued, I've just been struggling with some health issues that take up a lot of my time.

Cuteuke: kukuku, maybe it's because Damien is a bit like Starrk? :3 I'm just saying...

crystaldiamond12: lol, well thanks for the confidence you have in me!

3 2 review: Thank you!

Toraus: When I get the time, rewriting it to suit alternate endings will be fun =D

**Sorry this took so long, but my health hasn't been very good and I haven't had much time on the computer because my parents (who I still live with despite just having my 21st b-day) fear that the comp is causing some of my seizures... or at least isn't "helping." Unfortunately there is very little I can do )=**

**This is the ending with Kenpachi and Ichigo, but be warned that it is still very angsty, although it is intentionally ambiguous. The other two 'alternate endings' won't be posted in this story because I'm going to have to rewrite a lot of the beginning to make it fit better and be original to the new pairing/situation. This ending isn't how I originally intended to end it, but because of my state of mind and my health situation, I needed a bit of cheering up. Besides, I like the idea of Kenpachi being hopelessly obsessed and infatuated with Ichigo. **

**Beta'd by Warrior Nun! Muchos gracias! **

**PS, there is an important note in the third paragraph of my author's note at the end. It concerns my original fiction for homo-erotica. **

Berserker: Chapter 3- Alternate Ending Version 1

Kenpachi stared at his sleeping mate. He felt the urge to mount him again but pushed it away the best that he could. Ichigo needed to be healthy and not damaged for Beltane, which was in just a few hours. Just at the thought of Ichigo becoming full with his pups was enough to make his cock throb. His mate would be fertile; Kenpachi had no doubt about that. It was only a matter of the gods accepting his claim on his mate, which the Berserker was certain they would.

Ichigo moaned in his sleep and Kenpachi reached out absent mindedly to stroke his hair. It was the morning of Beltane and last night and the day before Kenpachi had been forcing Ichigo to gorge on food to the point of him almost becoming sick. Soon Kenpachi was going to wake Ichigo up and make him feed again before taking him to the clearing nearby which was one of the sacred spaces used by the berserkers.

He rolled Ichigo onto his stomach and spread his cheeks apart, lining himself up. Ichigo woke up with a groan, just long enough to register the situation and give a whimper before he was penetrated. He was still slick from last night so it wasn't one of the worst fucks Kenpachi had given him, but it was still…

"Ngh!" Ichigo arched his back as Kenpachi dragged his hips back to rub the tip of his cock against Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo panted as his body tried to decide if he was in pain or pleasure, something he had been internally warring with for awhile now.

"_Tight_," Kenpachi hissed in his ear and Ichigo clenched his teeth and allowed himself to ride the wave of pleasure. Kenpachi pressed kisses to his neck and shoulders in a sort of possessive affection that was doubled by the tight grip on his waist.

"After breakfast, I need to take you somewhere," Kenpachi drawled and Ichigo didn't answer. He was too busy concentrating on not getting pounded into the ground. Then Kenpachi did something odd. He stroked Ichigo's stomach almost tenderly, which made Ichigo's brow furrow in confusion. He didn't have much time to think on it, however, since Kenpachi chose that time to cum, dragging Ichigo along with him.

Ichigo barely moved from his spot except to eat breakfast and when Kenpachi 'allowed' him to go to the bathroom. Kenpachi seemed eager for something, which of course put Ichigo instantly on alert and suspicion.

He became even more confused when Kenpachi snatched his pelt and took Ichigo into the woods. So far Kenpachi hadn't really taken him anywhere except for the lake, which was why he was surprised when he saw the clearing. There was tall, healthy grass all around it and a large, flat rock in the middle of it.

He frowned in confusion and then there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck before he fell unconscious. Kenpachi was worried at first he hit his mate a little too hard, but there was no blood and his breathing was nice and even.

With a satisfied smirk he hoisted Ichigo up and threw him over his shoulder as he walked over to the boulder. He spread his pelt across it first to make sure his mate was comfortable. It also had to be right underneath him to accept the pregnancy with Ichigo's blood and his semen mingling together.

He carefully laid Ichigo down on his wolf pelt and then took a step back to admire the view. His mate was so delectable spread out like that with his face relaxed and not scowling. But he knew that as soon as Ichi woke up, he would definitely try to escape once more. That was the reason why Kenpachi brought the ropes, which he had hidden in the pelt. He had made sure that Ichigo didn't see them so he wouldn't become scared.

He tied Ichigo's wrists together and partially lifted up the enormous stone to put the end underneath it. There was no way Ichigo was going to get out of that one. For Ichigo's legs, he simply bound them so they were bent. He tied the ankles tightly and looped the other end on his thighs so Ichigo had the ability to stretch his legs out so they wouldn't cramp.

Kenpachi glanced up at the sky and was pleased with the position of the sun. Soon it would reach just the right spot for the ritual to shine down on Ichigo, and then Kenpachi would mount Ichigo until he was full of Kenpachi's semen.

Ichigo woke up slowly, in a sort of dazed confusion. It took him a few moments to figure out exactly what was going on, but when he realized he was tied up, he freaked out. To be specific, he was tied up and naked on the long flat rock in the middle of the clearing with Kenpachi's pelt under the small of his back.

Kenpachi ignored the angered and panicked screams directed at him from Ichigo. The boulder was a very necessary component for the pregnancy. It was an ancient tool that had been long since been used by berserkers if they wanted to claim a permanent mate rather than just a fuck. It cemented the bond and also created an artificial womb inside the submissive to bear the dominant's children.

Unlike regular female pregnancies, the Beltane pregnancies were extremely peculiar. They weren't held for nine month terms, but for exactly one year. That is, from Beltane to Beltane. It had to be this way because the only way to get the baby out of the submissive is on Beltane where a temporary passage would be created so the submissive could give birth.

It was almost midday and time to start the ritual. Kenpachi moved so he was next to Ichigo's head and stroked the orange hair, unmindful of the way Ichigo snapped his teeth at him. Kenpachi simply ignored Ichigo's abhorrence of him and made sure his mate was as comfortable as possible for the change. He heard that the ritual was slightly painful for the bearer and Kenpachi didn't want to hurt him. Well, not as much as possible, anyway.

The sun beams filtered down onto the clearing, right above Ichigo at just the right angle and position. Kenpachi grinned at the sight. This was it.

Ichigo screamed as light beat down at the clearing and onto him. It felt like the heat was tearing into his stomach and churning his insides. He screamed himself hoarse as he thrashed around. Strong hands wrapped around his wrists and Kenpachi straddled his waist to keep him still. Ichigo whimpered and Kenpachi frowned. His mate was in so much pain, and Kenpachi didn't know what the fuck he was supposed to do about it.

So he leaned down and nuzzled his hair. Ichigo still strained and writhed against him, but he was no match for Kenpachi. Kenpachi hadn't realized that his mate would be in this much pain, but it did make sense because his body had to be completely adjusted for the pregnancy.

The sun moved on and Ichigo was left panting and shaking. He gasped for breath at the relief he felt and trembled. He barely noticed that Kenpachi was running his hands up and down Ichigo's sides in a somewhat soothing manner.

"Zaraki…" Ichigo muttered. His eyes were half-closed and his mouth slightly open. Kenpachi growled low in his throat and felt his cock throb. He had to finish the ritual first, however, before he could fully consummate the bond.

He slid off of Ichigo and knelt beside his feet. Ichigo jerked when Kenpachi licked it, at a particularly ticklish spot. Kenpachi was pleased with his mate's reaction and continued with the other side. He moved up, lapping and exploring every part of Ichigo. He needed Ichigo to be covered in as much of his saliva as possible for the mating. It didn't matter if it dried by the time they finished, because most of it would linger as much as was necessary.

Kenpachi dipped in between Ichigo's cheek and explored his entrance and the soft skin around it. Ichigo arched his back and cried out at the stimulation. Pressing against the perineum was a massage to his prostate which he discovered way very pleasurable, even if he didn't want it.

Ichigo was fully awake now as Kenpachi circled his belly button and the ridges of his hip bone.

"Your body is strong and supple; you are going to be a good mother for the one that will be growing inside of you."

"M-mother?" Ichigo said in confusion. "I'm a guy! Guy's can't get pregnant no matter how many times you try!"

Kenpachi chuckled and his taupe eye flashed. "You can with the ritual I just completed. Surely you felt it… the painful changed inside of you as your organs were forced to rearrange to accommodate for a new one."

Ichigo stared up at him, horrified. "Th-that's sick! You can't do this to me! There is no way in hell I am ready for that!" He snarled and worked harder to yank at the ropes holding him down, but to no avail. He was still weak and trembling from the transformation so he wouldn't have gotten far anyway.

"Shush," Kenpachi tried to say it soothingly and quietly, but Ichigo still flinched. He wanted and needed Ichigo to be as relaxed and willing as much as possible. The more he could work Ichigo up into pleasure, the more likely the bond would be strong. Therefore, after Kenpachi spent as much time as possible on licking Ichigo, he went straight for Ichigo's cock.

Ichigo's scent was strong and musky, enticing Kenpachi to bury his nose against those soft orange curls and inhale deeply. He pressed his tongue into the slit of Ichigo's cock and then slid his mouth down. It was easier because Ichigo wasn't completely hard yet, although he was becoming more erect. He swallowed around Ichigo's cock and rubbed his thumb against the tight hole he wanted to penetrate.

Ichigo let out a yelp and squirmed even more. "No, I don't want this," Ichigo said with a groan, his entire body shivering like he had a fever. "P-please don't, I'm not ready…" He was crying now, but it was more just tears trickling out of his eyes without the sniffles and sobs. "Please, Kenpachi…"

"Sh, Ichigo, it's okay," Kenpachi said, trying so hard to be gentle and not scare Ichigo. He lapped at Ichigo's erection and then pulled away to get his fingers wet with his saliva. He carefully held Ichigo's hips down as he massaged Ichigo's opening. He could feel already that inside of Ichigo was slightly slick as a result of the transformation. That would make it easier, at least.

He slipped his fingers inside one at a time, ignoring Ichigo's dismayed cries and protests, He made sure that Ichigo was kept very aroused by using his mouth and rubbing against Ichigo's prostate.

"Fuck!" Ichigo screamed loudly as three finders worked their way into him. His hips strained to lift up and away from the hurtful intrusion, but Kenpachi held him down.

"Relax, mate," Kenpachi whispered huskily into Ichigo's ear and slowly pulled his fingers out. Ichigo's body shuddered with relief at the slight interlude of reasonably less painfulness before Kenpachi pried his legs apart once more.

Ichigo let out a low keen of fear with the knowledge of the pain he was going to be put through yet again.

"N-no…aaah!" Ichigo's back arched and he screamed as Kenpachi slid into him.

"You should be used to this by now," Kenpachi said and dug his claw-like fingers into Ichigo's hips. Ichigo barely felt the sharp sting through the haze of his pain, which made Kenpachi smirk. He leaned down to taste the trail of sweat trickling down his mate's throat and laved the sensitive hollow. Ichigo's hips jerked despite himself at the sensation and the deep chuckle that rumbled in the berserker's chest vibrated against him.

"That's it," Kenpachi coaxed and slammed into Ichigo hard enough to make the oranget's back grind painfully against the rock. "Open up for me, mate." He grabbed Ichigo's hair and bit at his lips, taking the opportunity to taste him when he opened his mouth to cry from the pain. The wolf-like man gripped his jaw tightly before he could bite down and made a deep, almost purring sound in the back of his throat in pleasure.

His hips snapped forward and he moved in and out of Ichigo like a well-oiled piston. He pounded into Ichigo and the sound of their skin slapping together would have echoed in the clearing if it wasn't for Kenpachi's mate protests and cries.

He thrust into Ichigo faster and harder as Ichigo's tight body convulsed around him. He gripped Ichigo's erection while he bred him, making Ichigo squirm and inhale sharply at the unexpected pleasure.

"Good," Kenpachi commented as he grinned down at Ichigo with his sharp teeth gleaming. "Come with me," Kenpachi purred and dug his finger nail into the slit of Ichigo's erection. Ichigo gave a sort of garbled whimper and his whole body seemed to convulse as he came. Kenpachi grunted and finally allowed his own release to cum deep inside of his mate.

Ichigo groaned weakly and Kenpachi lapped up the tears from Ichigo's earlier crying. Kenpachi kissed Ichigo softly and slipped his hand in between them. He gently explored Ichigo's puckered hole and slipped a finger in up to his first knuckle. Ichigo squirmed and made a huffing sound of irritation as he was spread open.

Ichigo's master was pleased to find that although Ichigo's entrance was swollen and painful there wasn't too damaged. He nuzzled Ichigo's neck and stroked the oranget's stomach with an almost longing look in his eyes.

"You will bear good pups," Kenpachi said and lowered his hand so it was stroking Ichigo's erection instead. Ichigo gave a pitiful whine and tried to squirm away, but Kenpachi held him tightly.

"It appears you still need a great deal of training, but I won't use too much force because I wouldn't want to damage the pup within you." Kenpachi shifted his body down to press a kiss to Ichigo's stomach and then dragged his canines lightly down the still-flat abs. "Although… he will be strong and probably could take your punishment. Sex is good for pregnancies."

"And how would you know that?" Ichigo spat and attempted to ignore his rising cock, which was pretty hard- no, let him rephrase that- it was _difficult _when Kenpachi was staring up at him with that blood-lusting eyes. His body hadn't gotten the memo that blood-lust was a bad thing, not matter how good looking the berserker was. He was also a rapist and Ichigo could never forgive him for that.

"Have you had mates before?" He didn't want to sound jealous, but he knew the way he growled it might have made it appear so to Kenpachi.

"Not true mates," Kenpachi said in amusement. "But fucks that meant nothing and I felt nothing about, none of them matched up to our mounting."

"Mounting?" Ichigo said with a snort and Kenpachi tightened his hand in retribution, making Ichigo gasp at the pleasure and somewhat pained sensation.

"Mates for life," Kenpachi said in a husky, sensual voice that was still filled with anger at Ichigo's dismissal of their relationship. "Like wolves, monogamous."

Ichigo would have argued more on the subject if it wasn't for Kenpachi licking at his cock and taking both balls into his mouth, pulling them away slightly and sucking just on the edge of pain. Then he did something that blew Ichigo's mind, which was easy considering he had no previous sexual experiment. He took a hold of Ichigo's cock and pulled the velvety foreskin up so the head of his member was sheathed and then dipped his tongue into the cavern it made and circled around the slick penis.

Ichigo shuddered in pleasure and dug his nails into the palm of his hand. It felt sooooo good, especially when Kenpachi cupped his balls and pulled them gently away from his body. He nearly lost is then and there, but he managed to hold it in until Kenpachi slipped a finger inside of him and massaged his prostate roughly.

Ichigo came and Kenpachi swallowed his seed with a content look on his face despite ignoring his own hard on. He lifted Ichigo up into his arms with great care, as though he was a delicate, fragile thing that would shatter if given the opportunity. He carried Ichigo back to their cave and set him in a nest of skins, then covered him with his pelt.

He looked so small in the large skins which seemed to swallow up his body. His face was turned to the side and his lips were slightly parted as he slept. A light flush covered his cheeks and trailed all the way down to his chest, from what wasn't covered with the pelt. Ichigo's feet looked almost dainty as they peaked out from underneath the skin. But Kenpachi knew they were firm from running barefoot and the legs accompanying them were very quick.

He wanted Ichigo again. His body throbbed with lust but he wondered if he would be able to take it after the mating ritual. However as Ichigo turned in his sleep and the pelt slipped down to expose the small of his back, it was no longer a consideration.

Ichigo mumbled in his sleep as Kenpachi moved behind him and stroked his entrance, testing for his readiness. Ichigo frowned and Kenpachi rolled him onto his stomach before breaching his mate's tightness. Ichigo let out a long keen and tried his best to just relax.

Kenpachi was slow this time and it felt more like he was coaxing Ichigo's body to accept the intrusion rather than force him to. By the end of it Ichigo was writhing in pleasure and Kenpachi felt smug satisfaction.

His mate was perfect for him.

…

Ichigo had learned to like, if not love, the attention that Kenpachi gave him. He found that if he relaxed and gave in, it not only hurt less, but he actually liked it a bit. There was still a bit of pain each time, but- okay, there was a lot of pain. But MOST of the time the pleasure made up for it.

Like at the moment. Ichigo was laid out on their bed of animal skins as Kenpachi had his knees pressed to his chest. Ichigo attempted to stifle the noises he made, but his sadistic and dominant lover loved them. So when the berserker sucked, licked, and gnawed on Ichigo's sensitive and now raw entrance, Kenpachi also used his fingers to pry Ichigo's mouth open so his cries of pleasure and pain escaped.

"Oh fuck!" Ichigo cried and shuddered feverishly. He didn't dare ask Kenpachi to stop. The last time he asked that question, Kenpachi fucked him hard enough that Ichigo walked funny for two weeks and flinched if the berserker so much as looked at him.

"We're getting to that," Kenpachi growled and rubbed his fingers hard against Ichigo's prostate while lapping around his fingers and nuzzling Ichigo's hard cock. "Ease up a little, mate, or I'll be forced to make you bleed again."

Ichigo hissed and gyrated his hips to gain more friction while Kenpachi slipped his fingers out. Ichigo let out a whine that made Kenpachi chuckle and dragged Ichigo toward him so his hips were raised with his legs on either side of him.

"Good mate," Kenpachi praised Ichigo, making it hard for Ichigo to not feel a little proud at the statement.

Then Kenpachi licked the palm of his hand and nudged the head of his erection to Ichigo's wet hole. He pressed Ichigo's legs firmly against his chest as he shoved himself in with one go. This was the initial pain Ichigo felt no matter what. He whimpered at the abrupt stretch and grimaced, turning his head to the side.

"Shhh," Kenpachi muttered in a way he perhaps thought was soothing. "Ease up on me mate, I don't want to rip you apart again." He sunk completely inside of Ichigo as he said it and Ichigo winced in both remembrances of old wounds, and the slight ache of them being reawaken.

"'Pachi," Ichigo moaned and gripped Kenpachi's shoulder's tightly. It was almost all he could do just to hang on for the ride as the wolf-like man pounded into him until he was screaming in pleasure and yelling in pain. Kenpachi tortured his body with well placed sucks and bite marks that felt too damn good.

By the end Ichigo was curled up against Kenpachi and giving very soft sobs of pleasure and… other things he didn't like to think about it. He came and Kenpachi spilled himself inside of his lover, effectively distilling any of Ichigo's negative thoughs. The larger man slumped over the smaller and made a deep-throated cooing sound which made Ichigo mewl and snuggle closer. Kenpachi slowly slipped out of Ichigo and then frowned at the grimace of discomfort his mate gave.

Kenpachi dipped his head down and gave a rumbling hiss and the slight blood and semen he found there. He lapped the fluid up and made a contented noise at the taste of his mate's blood and his own essence mixing.

For a moment he simply enjoyed the way Ichigo curled against him for warmth. He ran his fingers through Ichigo's orange hair which was growing long. Ichigo sighed at the action and made a soft purring sound of pleasure which made Kenpachi's arousal flare yet again despite cumming not so long ago.

He wanted Ichigo again. He wanted to be surrounded by Ichigo's tight heat and make Ichigo scream. It would be even better if it wasn't for the pink blur known as Yachiru who flew in just as Kenpachi was about to tug the blanket of skins off of him.

With Ichigo's help and new maternal instincts, Kenpachi had found Yachiru and thoroughly punished the villagers who had dared to take her away. Now he had his mate and cub with him and he was content. Especially with another cub on the way that would be of his blood mixed with Ichigo's.

With those thoughts, Kenpachi lovingly nudged his nose against Ichigo's long hair as Ichigo curled an arm around the cuddly Yachiru.

Yes, to Kenpachi, life was very good indeed.

**LINE**

**I believe that the age and experience of the writer of quality sex scenes is extremely varied. I have read 15 year olds (found out their age later, because that's not 'allowed') smut scenes and sometimes found them more realistic than 40 year olds. However, in my personal experience, I find it easier to write about things I know get a guy going if I have actually done them before rather than doing a lot of research. It makes it easier to apply… if this is TMI I apologize and blame it on my extroverted male alter ego Spike.**

**I also have a new puppy. Although I have not watched Airbender (I plan on it when I get faster internet), he was already name Zuko. Coincidental, huh? Especially since the breeder isn't an anime watcher/fan. He's a real sweetheart (the puppy, although the breeder is too, but she's a woman, not a 'he', or a dog), I just wanted to share the good news. The reason I got him is for therapy and companionship so I hope that the issues I've had which has led me to not update as much will ease up, if not disappear. Remember, I WILL ENDEAVER TO NOT ABANDON A STORY! And I use endeavor because although I mean 'not ever', I try not to use 'never' for fates and chaos theory determination in proving those who say it wrong. **

**IMPORTANT- By the way, how many of you would read original homoerotic stories from me, not just fan fiction? Cuz I love writing fan fiction, but I also love creating my own characters and writing about them. My insane amount of imagination and perverted mind has to be good for something, right? So let me know. Those who are, I will send you the first chapter of the book I'm writing. And for those who are fans of my other book published (not homo-erotica), yes I am working on that, too. Writing is how I deal with stress and depression. I just wish I didn't have it to begin with. **


End file.
